This invention relates to toy top devices, and in particular, to a toy top structure which is adaptable to a variety of uses.
The prior art reveals a number of spinning toys of various designs and configurations. While these prior art devices work for their intended purposes, they have been handicapped by the fact that a continuous power source has not been available for operating the device. My invention overcomes this prior art difficulty by providing a top-like enclosure for an electrical motor. The motor itself is an inverted design so that the motor shaft resembles the rotating point of the toy top. In this invention, however, the shaft is fixed along a support structure and the stator assembly, normally the stationary member of the electric motor, rotates with respect to the rotor assembly and its associated motor shaft. The enclosure includes means for mounting the enclosure to the stator assembly of the motor, and a solar energy conversion means which is positioned to receive light through a translucent top wall of the enclosure. The solar energy conversion means, in turn, is the motor power source and is electrically connected to the motor. The structure disclosed also permits the device to be put to a variety of uses, with relatively easy conversion between those uses.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved solar powered spinning top device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an economical spinning top construction.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device having a plurality of uses which are interchangeable with one another.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the foregoing description and accompanying drawings.